X-Men: Apocalypse
X-Men: Apocalypse is an upcoming film and the ninth film in the X-Men film franchise. It is set to be released on May 27, 2016. Plot To be added Cast *James McAvoy as Charles Xavier/Professor X *Michael Fassbender and Ian McKellen as Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Rose Byrne as Moira MacTaggert *Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Nicholas Hoult as Hank McCoy/Beast *Olivia Munn as Betsy Braddock/Psylocke *Evan Peters as Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver *Lucas Till as Alex Summers/Havok *Oscar Isaac as En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse *Alexandra Shipp as Ororo Munroe/Storm *Sophie Turner as Jean Grey *Tye Sheridan as Scott Summers/Cyclops *Kodi Smit-McPhee as Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler *Ben Hardy as Warren Worthington III/AngelIt Seems Ben Hardy Will Play 'Angel' In X-MEN: APOCALYPSE After All *Lana Condor as Jubilation Lee/Jubilee Production History On December 5, 2013, Bryan Singer announced on Twitter that the film would be released in 2016.#Xmen #Apocalypse 2016!Bryan Singer Set To Helm ‘X-Men: Apocalypse' In January 2015, Bryan Singer announced that Alexandra Shipp, Sophie Turner, and Tye Sheridan will portray young Storm, Jean, and Cyclops, respectively.Meet our new and brilliant young mutants: @Alexshipppp as #Storm @SophieT as #JeanGrey and @TyeSheridan as #Cyclops. #XmenApocalypse At the end of the month, Rose Byrne was confirmed to reprise her role as Moira MacTaggert.Rose Byrne To Return As 'Moira MacTaggert' In X-MEN: APOCALYPSE In February 2015, Patrick Stewart clarified that he will not be reprising his role as Charles Xaver / Professor X but confirmed that Ian McKellen will reprise his role as Magneto, Kodi Smit-McPhee will portray a young Nightcrawler, and Ben Hardy was cast in an unspecified role.Excited to welcome @kodismitmcphee to the cast of #XmenApocalypse as young #Nightcrawler. @alexvaughanphotoIan McKellen Will Return For X-MEN: APOCALYPSE; THE WOLVERINE 2 = X-MEN 4?Ben Hardy Joins The Cast Of X-MEN: APOCALYPSE In March 2015, Singer announced that Lana Condor was cast as Jubilation Lee.Bryan Singer on Instagram: "I'd officially like to welcome our newest mutant #JubilationLee, #Jubilee @LanaCondor to #XMEN #Apocalypse" In April 2015, Singer confirmed Ben Hardy as Angel, Olivia Munn as Psylocke and Lucas Till as Alex Summers.Exclusive: Bryan Singer Confirms Ben Hardy Is Angel In X-Men: ApocalypseBryan Singer on Instagram: Excited to welcome @oliviamunn as Betsy Braddock! #Psylocke #XmenApocalypse #XMENBryan Singer on Instagram: Welcome back #lucastill #xmen #XmenApocalypse #jamesmcavoy #michaelfassbender #jenniferlawrence #nicholashoult #rosebyrne How time flies! #XmenFirstClass Filming Principal photography commenced on April 27, 2015 in Montreal, Canada.‘X-Men: Apocalypse’ Begins Production; First Official Look at Kodi Smit-McPhee as Nightcrawler Trivia *Bryan Singer chose Apocalypse as the antagonist to examine the origins of mutants on Earth: "Historical mutants has always intrigued me when we think about our Gods and our history and miracles and powers". *Bryan Singer confirmed that the film will take place in the 1980s, and will feature other familiar X-Men characters in their youth, mentioning Storm, Cyclops, and Jean, with Simon Kinberg confirming that the film takes place in 1983. *The new film will be set in new timeline after Days of Future Past. *According to Simon Kinberg, this will contain more mass destruction than any of the previous X-Films: "We've spent the most time talking about is creating a character that's the most powerful mutant villain that we've seen in the X-Men movies so far - more powerful than Magneto or the Phoenix! The kind of scope and scale we're talking about is like a disaster movie featuring an extinction-level event. We're talking Michael Bay/Roland Emmerich-style moviemaking, which you've never seen in an X-Men movie, or any superhero movie." *According to Simon Kinberg, Apocalypse is the darkest villain in the series: "In the X-Men there really are two leaders: Eric/Magneto his Brotherhood and Professor Xavier and his X-Men. Apocalypse presents a new mutant leader, a super-charismatic leader that will draw people to his cause. But he's not just somebody who's out there destroying the world because he can. What he's doing is - in his mind - justified and validated by a really compelling, coherent philosophy." *Apocalypse's title "En Sabah Nur" means "The First One" in Arabic, but also means "Morning Light" in Turkish. *Channing Tatum and Bryan Singer have expressed their desire to feature as Gambit in the film.Channing Tatum Confirmed to Play Gambit – But in Which X-Men Movie?Gambit and Nightcrawler Heading to X-Men: Apocalypse? *Tom Hardy and Idris Elba were considered for the role of Apocalypse. *Simon Kinberg explains that thanks to the time-travelling consequences of X-Men: Days of Future Past, history has been altered so that some mutants have turned out differently than in the previous films. This has enabled new versions of old characters to potentially exist and appear in these films (eg Gambit, Deadpool). *This will be Bryan Singer's fourth X-Men film (fifth superhero film). This breaks the record set by Sam Raimi and Christopher Nolan, who managed to direct three superhero films (Spider-Man and Batman respectively). *Simon Kinberg describes this film as the culmination of Xavier and Lensherr's relationship: "X-Men: First Class was about Eric becoming empowered, the origin story of a man's power. X-Men: Days of Future Past was about Charles becoming empowered, a guy who is a mess but masterminds the end of a massive event. This film has them both at their peak and finally going at each other!" *For the role of Charles Xavier, James McAvoy shaved his head. It was something he did when he first signed onto X-Men: First Class ''but had to undergo 24 hours of hair extensions for the film.James McAvoy reveals X-Men Error: 'I Shaved My Head for Professor X Role'James McAvoy Will Finally Go Bald in ‘X-Men Apocalypse’ *Taylor Kitsch wanted to reprise his role of Gambit, in which he was portrayed in X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009), but Fox wanted someone else to take over the role. Channing Tatum then was cast in the role. *According to Simon Kinberg, this will be the final film in the First Class trilogy which also consisted of "X-Men: First Class" & "X-Men: Days of Future Past". *Elle Fanning, Chloë Grace Moretz, Hailee Steinfeld and Saoirse Ronan were considered for the role of Jean Grey. *Timothee Chalamet, Ben Hardy, Charlie Rowe, Taron Egerton and Jamie Blackley were considered for the role of Cyclops/Scott Summers. Gallery Apo.PNG|A picture of the script that Bryan Singer posted on Instagram cerebroconstruction.png|Construction of the new Cerebro room cerebrodesigns.jpg|Bryan Singer looking at designs for Cerebro angel-xmen-apocalypse.jpg|Concept of Angel x-men_apocalypse_production_art.jpg|Production art by Grant Major, possibly showing Apocalypse approaching Ship Angel concept art 1.jpg|Concept art of Angel Angel concept art 2.jpg|Concept art of Angel X-Men Apocalypse concept art.jpg|Concept art X-Men Apocalypse concept art 2.jpg|Concept art of a Pyramid X-Men Apocalypse concept art 3.jpg|Concept art of Angel X-Men Apocalypse concept art 4.jpg|Concept art of Charles Xavier using Cerebro x-men-apocalypse-600x337.jpg|Set photo showing Cyclops, Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, and Jubilee X-men-apocalypse_filming.jpg tumblr_nnkp6oSx2A1twgs7qo1_500.jpg X-men-apocalypse_filming_(2).jpg X-men-apocalypse_filming_5.jpg X-men-apocalypse_filming_6.jpg pastcatches1.jpg owl.jpeg|Placeholder for a "mutant guided owl" X-Men_Apocalypse_filming.jpg X-Men_Apocalypse_filming_02.jpg Videos ''To be added Resources External links * Imdb Category:X-Men Category:Upcoming Films